dance
by Chocolaput
Summary: Aku berani sumpah demi pena bulu kutip kilat laknat milik Rita Skeeter bahwa malam itu kau adalah yang paling mempesona.


**Dance adalah kumpulan drabble Dramione yang masing-masing terdiri atas 100 kata. Plot yang dipinjam antara buku 4 sampai buku 6. Haryy Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling. Keuntuntungan yang kudapat cuma asupan pribadi. Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

— **dance—**

Sungguh, aku terperangah karenamu, Granger. Aku berani sumpah demi pena bulu kutip kilat laknat milik Rita Skeeter bahwa malam itu kau adalah yang paling mempesona. Gaun biru mu mengalahkan pesona langit, bahkan pacar Cedric Diggory tak tampak menawan lagi karenamu.

Aku bersumpah demi motif bintang yang luntur di jubah Dumbledore, melihatmu berdansa adalah hadiah yang dilimpahkan takdir padaku. Memandang tawamu dari sini adalah hukuman dari nasib yang kurang ajar.

Karena sejak dulu aku pengecut, Granger.

Terlalu aku pengecut untuk mengakui pesonamu pada dunia. Dan membiarkanmu berdansa dengan pria lain. Aku bahkan tak sanggup menenangkan tangisanmu di sudut tangga malam itu.

.

.

— **bread—**

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai menghafal menu sarapanmu. Senin, roti dengan selai kacang. Selasa, roti isi dengan telur setengah matang. Rabu, roti panggang yang disapu selai stoberi. Kamis, hanya roti dan sosis. Jum'at, kau memakan kentang tumbuk. Sabtu dan minggu aku tidak pernah tahu karena aku selalu bangun kesiangan sehingga melewatkan sarapanmu.

Selalu saja roti yang menjadi favoritmu. Terkadang kalau kau tak sempat duduk santai di Aula Besar, kau akan meletakkan roti itu di atas buku-buku sambil berlari keluar.

Tapi saat kita bertengkar pagi ini kau dengan sengaja melemparkan sepotong roti tawar. Hanya roti tawar tanpa tambahan gizi atau rasa.

.

.

— **clip—**

Aku tahu muggle punya penjepit kertas. Benda dari besi yang mereka gunakan untuk menyatukan kertas-kertas agar tidak berceceran. Aku punya satu di lemariku.

Aku pernah mencoba memantrai benda itu. Mencoba membuatnya memiliki fungsi sihir. Aku bereksperimen dengan potongan-potongan ingatan yang kumiliki dengan menariknya keluar. Benang tipis ingatan itu kulilitkan pada penjepit dan menjajal beberapa mantra yang bisa membuat mereka menyatu. Sehingga nantinya aku akan memiliki penjepit kertas yang menyimpan memori tentang satu hal spesifik.

Tahukah kau yang kucoba abadikan itu adalah kenangan tentang senyummu? Namun aku gagal, karena rupanya memori tentangmu lebih suka menyiksa otakku daripada tinggal di penjepit itu.

.

.

— **fish—**

Musim panas, lokasi favoritmu membaca berpindah dari perpustakaan ke pinggir danau. Kau melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki lalu merendam kakimu di air, di bawah pohon besar itu. Kau sibuk, tidak ikut campur dengan ocehan dua sahabatmu yang tak jauh-jauh dari Quidditch.

Sumpah, aku tidak sedang memperhatikanmu. Aku juga sedang sibuk menggoda cumi-cumi raksasa agar mau menggendongku di punggungnya. Aku sudah basah kuyup ketika nekat menyelam ke danau. Segera saja aku menyesalinya karena segerombol ikan yang bisa berbicara sedang heboh menggosipkan mantra penata rambut apa yang kau pakai. Aku penasaran sehingga berenang kembali ke permukaan, mendapatimu mendelik kesal tepat pada mataku.

.

.

— **treat—**

Kau mentraktirku dengan pertunjukan memuakkan setiap waktu. Kau dan dua sahabat konyolmu itu. Mengapa kau harus mengacau di kelas Snape dengan argumen-argumen yang membuatnya leluasa menjatuhkanmu? Mengapa kau membuat dirimu begitu mudah dihina oleh anak Slytherin dengan mengangkat hidungmu tegak-tegak saat mereka melecehkanmu? Mengapa kau membiarkan hidupmu jadi bahan tertawaan, Granger? Apa semua darah lumpur begitu?

Kau bahkan tak menanggapi gosip yang beredar bahwa kau berkencan dengan Potter. Aku melihatmu tertawa geli pada artikel yang ditulis Rita Skeeter. Aku tak mengerti, apakah sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu untuk menjadi keras kepala dan mengabaikan pendapat orang lain? Aku lelah dengan semua pertunjukanmu, Granger.

.

.

— **sand—**

Tak ubahnya laut, kau tak pernah berhenti membuatku waspada. Ya—kau terkadang bersikap begitu tenang. Menekuri halaman buku yang sudah usang di sudut perpustakaan atau tenggelam dalam lembaran esai tentang tanaman herbal tropis yang Snape tugaskan minggu lalu.

Tetapi mengapa, setiap kali kita bertemu muka kau selalu menjadi tak terkendali, meledak-ledak dengan amarahmu yang menerjang tanpa henti. Seperti duel yang terjadi tengah malam tempo hari. Kita berpapasan di koridor, kau kelihatan seperti pulang dari perpustakaan. Semuanya berawal dari ejekan yang berbuntut adu mantra dan kita berdua babak belur.

Aku adalah pasir, Granger, yang selalu diterjang ombak namun malah terpesona padanya.

.

.

— **salt—**

Aku sudah cukup terluka dengan membiarkan diriku terperosok dalam daya pikatmu. Dengan segala kadar kepengecutan yang kumiliki, aku sadar bahwa mengakui perasaanku pada seluruh dunia adalah suatu kemustahilan. Aku sudah menyumpah diriku untuk tutup mulut, Granger, dan kau bahkan tak boleh tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu.

Lukaku sepertinya menganga terlalu lebar seiring dengan hari-hari yang membuatku terpaksa melihat tawamu yang kau berikan secara cuma-cuma untuk pria lain. Kau seolah berlari-lari riang diatas lukaku, menebar garam dan memastikan aku terluka cukup parah.

Tetapi garam terperih yang kau tebar di atas lukaku adalah saat kau memastikan bahwa permusuhan kita tak akan ada akhirnya.

.

.

— **race—**

Kau tidak akan percaya kalau otak dan hatiku pernah berlomba. Sejenis balapan siapa yang paling cepat menyingkirkanmu adalah pemenangnya. Sayang sekali aku tidak pernah tahu pemenangnya. Tahun kelima berakhir dengan cepat dengan segala kabar buruk menimpaku. Aku kehilangan pegangan. Dengan begitu, otak dan hatiku bekerja sama untuk tidak terlalu memikirkanmu.

Satu September awal tahun keenam aku kembali ke Hogwarts dengan misi terburuk yang dihadiahkan Lord Voldemort sebagai ganjaran atas kegagalan ayahku. Aku tahu aku akan gagal. Aku tahu aku telah berada pada sebuah ujung dimana segala jenis harapan meninggalkanku. Maukah kau balapan dengan pelahap maut untuk menyelamatkanku? Menarikku ke pihakmu?

.

.

— **poor—**

Sebenarnya, aku tidak butuh pengasihanmu. Aku tidak butuh kau menangisiku di kamar mandi Myrtle Merana sampai sesenggukan begitu. Air matamu tidak berguna, Granger. Aku menghapus obsesi konyol terhadapmu sejak perang ini dimulai, kuyakinkan diriku begitu meski kau tak tahu.

Kau saja yang tiba-tiba ikut campur. Merangsek masuk kamar mandi ini dan memergoki Tanda Kegelapan pada lengan kiriku. Kau menuntut penjelasan semaumu, kau menangis dan menawarkan bantuan. Kau sungguh tak tahu apa-apa, Granger. Aku bahkan belum memberitahumu soal Dumbledore. Tanpa tahu kalau semua itu sudah begitu terlambat.

Hanya malam ini saja, Granger. Aku akan membiarkanmu memeluk punggungku sambil menangis karena mengasihaniku.

 **[fin]**


End file.
